dark_moon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Taking The Game By Storm
This is the first episode of Survivor: India. Challenges Reward-Immunity Challenge: New Tribe Member The tribes would have to untie a tall dummy (acting as their "new tribe member"). The tribes must then navigate the dummy through an obstacle course. The first tribe to cross the finish line wins. Winner: TBA Story Day 1 Eighteen ordinary people arrive on the banks of the Ganges River in India, to prove they have what it takes to become the Sole Survivor. The eighteen of them arrive in India, to find green, red, and black mats. "All right, lets divide you onto tribes. Amanda, Eli, Hannah, Melissa, Ryan B., and Troy, you'll be on Brahma, the green tribe. Aidan, Connor, Julia, Lucas, Maya, and Vida, you're on Vishnu, the red tribe. Alexis, Emma, Ivan, James, Molly, and Ryan T., you're on Shiva, the black tribe. Now, you guys will appoint a tribe leader, who will represent your tribe." Brahma picks Melissa, Vishnu picks Connor, and Shiva picks James. "Now, leaders, you must immediently vote off a member of your tribe." Jeff's line shocked the other contestants. Melissa votes off Amanda, Jackson votes off Aidan, and James votes off Molly. "Amanda, Aidan, Molly, you will skip a five-mile hike to your camps, and you will choose between a clue to the idol and a second bag of rice for your tribe. Aidan arrives at the Vishnu tribe camp. He chose the clue to an idol. He started to read it. He went over to a rock formation and found a moss covered rock, like the clue says. Aidan started to climb up because he was too short to reach the rock. He slippped and fell, and so did the moss covered rock. And then, Aidan found the hidden immunity idol. Day 2 Day 3 Jeff says the iconic line "Come on in, guys," as the tribes arrive at the challenge. Jeff explains the challenge, which is New Tribe Member. Brahma lead in the beginning with Eli, Amanda, Melissa, and Ryan B. manuvering the obstacle. Vishnu is in second, and Shiva is dead last. Vishnu's dummy breaks in half on an obstacle, forcing them to go all the way back to the start to create a new one. When Brahma and Shiva crossed the finish line, Jeff shouted "Brahma wins immunity!" and "Shiva wins immunity!" Unfortulnately, Vishnu will be going to Tribal Council. The six members of Vishnu arrive at Tribal Council, which resembled a Hindu shrine. Jeff welcomed the contestants to Tribal Council. He asked the six contestants questions about their tribe, who they want to target, the friendships and conflicts within the tribe, etc. Then he announces its time to vote, and says that Connor is the first to vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words *You may use template: quotefanfic or template: quotedarkfanfic for your confessionals. Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * What's gonna happen at the next episode? Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.